


Ruin the Friendship

by svperbats



Series: The Way You Make Me Feel [4]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Feelings Realization, Feels, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svperbats/pseuds/svperbats
Summary: In which Kara and Kate after finding out they both live on the same earth, start flirting in front of the other heroes and try and be subtle about it but fail miserably (Kate not so shamelessly flirts while Kara flirts back and tries to be subtle, but is not good at the subtlety part). They also flirt with one another in Kara’s loft around and Alex and when they’re alone, but then they realise maybe it’s just not flirting they want to do only thing is they don’t want to ruin the friendship. Set around part 5 of crisis, starts when Kara sees Kate for the first time on Earth-Prime and continues from there until around the end of hour 5 with Kate and Kara in Kara’s loft.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: The Way You Make Me Feel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624573
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Ruin the Friendship

“I don’t think the rules apply to fifty-foot talking plush toy,” said Kate after she had hit a landing on the top of a building as she watched the large Beebo in front of her.   
“Hey, hey Kate’s here too,” Kara squealed in excitement, hitting Barry’s arm. He looked at her as though she was crazy. She had accidentally revealed Kate’s identity out loud. Kate looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Did you just reveal my identity out loud for anyone to hear?” she asked as Kara realised what she had done.  
“Sorry I just got a little carried away…” Kara replied, but Kate just smirked down at her.  
“It’s a good thing you’re cute, Danvers,” she said, Kara looked at her, not exactly knowing what to say, and stuttered with the words she said next.  
“Yeah well the long red hair has something going for you, so,” Kara casually replied.  
On the other side of the comms, it was obvious that Sara was rolling her eyes as she said,  
“Enough flirting, we need to deal with the situation here,” she shook her head but smirked to herself as the other heroes discussed what their next move was. Kate was the one to point out that the whole Beebo thing was a distraction. When she came down to the ground and landed next to Kara,  
“You like red hair? Maybe I should just dye it and fulfil your fantasies,” she smirked, winking at her, making Kara blush a bright pink and look down at the floor as Sara said.  
“Will you two just focus, you can flirt and discuss sexual fantasies later,” Kara just turned a deeper pink. “Hey Kane brought it up, not me you know, you guys started it.”  
“Sure, blame us,” Kara mumbled, shaking her head.  
“Well you did kinda start it,” Kate said, looking at her, making Kara nudge her.  
“I didn’t, you did,” she explained.  
“You used your x-ray vision the first time we met to see who I was… I’m sure it’s not the only thing, you were very intrigued by those tattoos,” Kate smirked, making Kara roll her eyes.  
“I’m ignoring you,”   
“Mhm,” Kate replied, making Kara groan.  
“I hate you,” Kara mumbled.  
“No, you don’t,” Kate teased, “now how about we go save the world?” she asked. Kara cleared her throat and nodded quickly.  
“Yeah, right,” she muttered, watching Kate walk off, knowing exactly Kara was watching before she ran and caught up with everyone else.  
**  
After everything happened, after they had saved the world and Kate was sitting in Kara’s house with Kara and Alex and they watched the president give a speech to honour Oliver, Kate felt strange. She didn’t even know the man, hardly, she had met him once and yet he sacrificed himself to save everyone. To save Kara, to save Barry, to save millions of people and restart the earth.  
After the speech, she was quiet, not knowing what to say. She wanted to comfort Kara because she knew that she was upset and that she wasn’t always the ray of sunshine that everyone believed she was, this symbol of hope. She knew the paragon of Hope, had lost it before. Kate hated awkward silences and would usually make a joke, although she could’ve chosen a less inappropriate time, to do this, she decided to instead touch Kara’s shoulders. This made Kara jump, and turn around to see Kate, with a concerned look on her face.  
She put a hand on her hand to calm her heartbeat down and raised an eyebrow at her, seeing the concern on her face,  
“Are you alright?”  
“I think I should be asking you that,” Kate said, plainly, “I didn’t know Oliver, yet I know how much he sacrificed,” she explained.  
“I didn’t know him, that well either,” Kara admitted, “I’ve only ever seen him when the world was ending,” Kara replied, “yet he sacrificed himself for Barry and me? I can’t believe it,” she said softly, suddenly looking at the floor.  
“It’s alright, Kara,” Kate said softly, “seriously,” she smiled, moving to sit in front of Kara as Kara mumbled something under her breath, “what was that?” she asked.  
Kara rolled her eyes, “you’re really cute when you’re not acting all tough.” Kara replied loudly this time. “You act like this tough, hot, badass lesbian… which you are but you’re also a _total_ softie.” Kara explained, “You just don’t like admitting it and that is what makes you so damn irresistible,” she rolled her eyes. Kate just smirked.  
“So you think I’m tough, hot, cute and badass?” She asked, “I didn’t know you felt that way, Danvers, why didn’t you just say something?”  
“And stop the shameless flirting you started earlier? Yeah right,” Kara laughed, letting out a little snort as she giggled, Kate looked at her with such an expression, it was obvious, how she felt about Kara was anything but a crush.  
Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara’s confession, chewing her lip a little before she looked between the two,   
“I’m going to go now, considering you two are shamelessly flirting in front of me,” she explained picking up the phone to Kelly telling her she was on her way over when Kelly was confused as to what was happening. Alex simply explained that she’d tell her when she got there.  
**  
Not long after Alex had left them alone, both Kara and Kate burst out laughing. Kara leaning forward against Kate and leaned on her shoulder,  
“I can’t believe that just happened,” Kara giggled.  
“Sure you can’t,” Kate replied, not believing her for a second, but still laughing nonetheless.   
Kara rolled her eyes and pushed her shoulder playfully, “Leave me alone Kane.”  
“So we’re referring to each other by our last names now are we?”  
“I mean you started it,” Kara said, blankly, looking at her, “you called me Danvers earlier… huh seems like I’m not the only one who revealed the other’s identity am I?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Kate shook her head this time and went to stand up, to grab a beer from the fridge. When she opened it her jaw dropped to the floor as she saw how much food was in the fridge, raising an eyebrow, she then brushed it off grabbed a beer and twisted off the lid throwing it in the bin. “Do you ever not eat? Like how many calories do you eat in a day because your fridge is stacked and it looks like you have enough food to last you a lifetime.” As she spoke she walked back over and sat down next to Kara, truly wondering how she could eat so much and be as fit as she was, but then _she is supergirl_ she thought, chuckling to herself, not realising it was out loud and not in her head.  
“What’s so funny?” Kara asked her, chewing her lip wondering if she had done something wrong, but then realised that Kate had asked her a question and so she decided to answer it, “I usually eat about… 200,000 calories a day, I mean by the time I’ve done my work for the DEO, the number of calories I burn especially because of my super speed, I kind of have to eat _a lot_ … also not to mention that Alex loves to come round, we have a family game night, that kind of thing, although we do eat out a lot of the time,” she said thoughtfully, chewing her lip a little harder. It only then occurred to her that when she turned around to face Kate Kane, she remembered that she was wearing one of Kara’s favourite outfits. She hummed out loud as she stared at her, Kate needing to clear her throat to interrupt Kara’s thoughts and snap her out of it.  
“Nothing don’t worry about it,” she said simply before she watched Kara stare at her chuckling again before she cleared her throat, “see something you like Danvers or are you just admiring the view?” she teased her when Kara opened her mouth to protest she stopped and huffed in defeat, shutting her mouth and turning away and turning a deep shade of pink like the last time. Kate sighed, feeling bad and touched her shoulder, “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel embarrassed,” she said quietly, but Kara didn’t speak, which made Kate frown feeling guilty about what she had done and also sad that her friend, the one person that knew her so well despite meeting only once before, was ignoring her.   
Kara was ignoring Kate, because Kate hurt her feelings, well that’s what Kate believed, but that wasn’t why she was ignoring Kate. she was ignoring Kate because if she looked back, she knew that she’d do something that would essentially ruin their friendship. Kara couldn’t have herself destroy another friendship over the sake of a crush, she couldn’t. She already lost Lena, she couldn’t lose Kate as well. “Kara talk to me,” Kate said quietly, Kara could hear the crackling in Kate’s voice as though she was ready to cry. Kara wasn’t the only one scared of losing a friend, ruining the friendship. Kate wanted nothing more than to be more than friends with Kara, but she also didn’t want to ruin the relationship they had going. The trust, the loyalty, she didn’t want to ruin everything. Kate wasn’t good at dating not after Sophie. The last girlfriend she had, she had for around a day and after that no one. Then she got so close to Kara during Crisis, she realised how buried she had kept those feelings, she felt a connection ever since she met Kara, she just seemed to hide it so well, that she didn’t even realise how strong these feelings were, until right then when Kara couldn’t even look at her. It broke her heart.  
“I’m sorry Kate,” Kara said softly, looking down at her knees, refusing to look at Kate, but before she knew it she was looking at her, Kate had hooked a finger under her chin and lifted and turned it towards her. She ran her free hand through Kara’s hair and smiled softly before she wiped the tears that had started streaming down Kara’s cheeks.  
“Why are you apologising, Kara? I’m the one who hurt you, remember?” she asked softly, but Kara slowly smiled, a sad smile before she shook her head, indicating she had got it wrong this entire time. Kate hadn’t hurt her. “If I didn’t hurt you, then what is it?” she asked, grabbing ahold of one of her hands, “you can tell me anything, you know.”  
“I know,” Kara said softly before she looked into her eyes, “before when you were teasing me, I wasn’t upset at you,” she explained, “it just made me realise something… made me feel something I hadn’t in a long time and I just- I got scared because you caught me staring at you.” She chuckled softly, sniffling as she used her sleeves to wipe the rest of the tears away. “I wasn’t just flirting with you, Kate, I was never just flirting with you, from the first time we met I guess I’ve just felt something and it didn’t occur to me until just now.”  
Kate hummed and grinned at her before she ran a hand through Kara’s hair once again and just stared at her, getting lost in her eyes, it was hard not to, “Did I ever mention that your clothes are _really_ comfortable and that the only reason I agreed to wear them was because you insisted I didn’t wear my bat-suit and I got comfortable? Also, they smell so much like you, I couldn’t resist,” she squinted her eyes and looked at her with one eye open laughing softly, “that sounded much less creepy in my head.” Kara giggled and shook her head,  
“It’s okay, besides, I know what you mean… though I didn’t realise how good you’d look in my clothes so it was a bit of a distraction.” Kara chewed her lip, this time teasingly, seductively, making Kate groan a little, shaking her head.  
“You’re a tease.” She mumbled to herself, though she figured Kara could hear her, because Kara had an intense look in her eyes as though she was about to pounce her, “We’re agreeing that this won’t ruin anything between us because I don’t want-” she got cut off by Kara kissing her softly, leaning into her.  
“I don’t want to lose you either or ruin the friendship, but if it means being with you then I’m fine with it, but I promise not to break your heart.”  
“I promise I won’t break your heart, Danvers,” Kate whispered resting her forehead against Kara’s before she pulled her in for another soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think below by commenting or leaving kudos <3


End file.
